Butterfly Effect
by SamuraiGirl1029
Summary: With small changes come big consequences. But they never said that the consequences would always be bad, right? If I could prevent someone from dying, the consequences would be that everyone is happy, right? It's not like there's some mysterious force out there trying to make sure he stays dead no matter what I do... Right? (Inspired by Life is Strange)
1. Wearing a Mask

**Yo.**

 **So this is the beginning of a lot of crap.**

 **After watching (and later playing) the absolute beauty that is Life is Strange, I decided to make this. For those of you that have seen Life is Strange, Edward will have the same powers that Max has in the game. Also this takes place right after Ed performs human transmutation to escape Gluttony's stomach.** **However, to everyone else, it takes place when Ed is hospitalized right after he broke into Lab 5.**

 **Time travel is confusing, I know.**

* * *

 _Ed clapped his hands as he performed the transmutation. Using Envy's stone as payment, he'll have to pass through the gate once more to escape Gluttony's stomach._

 _The ground glowed an ominous blue/purple color, the exact same as back then, when he and Alphonse attempted human transmutation on their deceased mother. Several pitch black arms emerged from the ground and latched on to everyone in the room. They were attempting to pull them into the doorway of truth._

 _"Ling, jump in!"_

 _Hesitant at first, Ling stared at the blonde alchemist before shouting with bravery, "I'm counting on you!" After that, it was all a blur._

Edward's eyes shot open and he perked up in bed so fast his head was spinning. He tried to calm down for a second, take a moment to remind himself to just _breathe_.

He pulled him arm up from the sheets of the white, soft, bed and placed it on his head to-

Wait, bed?

Ed looked down to see that, yes. He is laying on a bed. A hospital bed, with bandages around his shoulder and chest, hospital clothing, and a dented automail prosthetic.

 _The hospital?_ He thought to himself. _How long was I out?_

He looked ahead of him, and face palmed to remind himself how stupid he was for not noticing the _giant suit of armor_ in front of him. How dumb was he to not notice his own brother in the room!?

"Al!" Ed attempted to get up out of the bed, but quickly stopped himself due to the sudden sharp pain in his side.

Al perked up at Ed's sudden outburst. "Brother, you shouldn't sit up so fast, you're wounds haven't healed yet."

Ed was about to reply with a smart remark, but decided not to. This was his brother and sure enough, he was right. Instead he simply put his hand on his head in an attempt to get rid of the headache. "How long was I out?"

Al thought back for a moment before replying with, "Not very long."

"What about Ling?" As much as he didn't want to admit it, Ed had begun to see the Xingese prince as a friend.

"Who?"

"Ling. You know... that Xingese guy with the servants following him around; the girl and the old man."

"I'm sorry, brother, but I have no idea who you're talking about."

"You're kidding me, right? You don't remember May either? The panda you put in your armor?"

"Nope. No idea who those people are."

At this point Ed was sure he was just messing around. No way could Al have forgotten the guy that occasionally breaks into their house and steal their food. Ed wasn't worried about Ling anymore, though, because if his brother would joke around about him like that then it means he's perfectly fine.

"The Major and Lieutenant Colonel should be here soon." Ed could tell Al simply said that to break the awkward silence between the two of them, but he couldn't help but wonder.

 _Lieutenant Colonel? No way..._

He began to think back to the things Al had said. His strange behavior, suddenly forgetting about Ling and May, mentioning the Lieutenant Colonel like he was...

* * *

Edward's eyes shot open and he perked up in bed so fast his head was spinning. He tried to calm down for a second, take a moment to remind himself to just _breathe._

Wait a minute, that sounds familiar.

Ed looked in front of him and, sure enough, Al was right there.

"Al?" Ed didn't bother getting out of the bed this time.

Al perked up at Ed's confused tone. "Brother, you shouldn't sit up so fast, you're wounds haven't healed yet."

Ed was even more confused at this than he was last time. "Al, you already said that..."

This just sparked even more confusion between the two brothers. "I did? I don't remember..."

As unscientific as it sounds, it's the only explanation he has right now.

 _Thank god no one can read my thoughts. If I'm going all out right now I might as well test it. Can I really go back in time?_

Ed looked around the room and saw a table with a notebook and pencil on it, along with a cup of water.

He held up his hand and placed it next to the cup, spilling the contents onto the notepad. "Whoops," he said blankly.

"Ed!? What's gotten into you?"

"Sorry, Al. I wanna test something."

He began to concentrate real hard about what he was doing. He looked over to the table, spilled the water...

* * *

Edward's eyes shot open and he perked up in bed so fast his head was spinning. He tried to calm down for a second, take a moment to remind himself to just _breathe._

 _No way. No fucking way._

Drawn to the movement, Al looked over to find his brother freaking out.

"Brother, you shouldn't sit up so fast, you're wounds haven't healed yet."

Ed couldn't help but let a smile plaster across his face. He was a time traveler. A real life time traveler! How cool is that!?

"Uh... Ed? Are you okay?"

Most people would be freaking out in this situation, but it's no surprise this just stroked Ed's already huge ego.

Ed sat back with a cocky smile. "Oh, I'm perfectly fine."

 _This is so awesome! I don't have to worry about making mistakes! I could just go back and fix them! If I break my automail I can just rewind to when it was never destroyed! I'll be able to dodge every attack that comes at me!_

"Uh... okay then... The Major and Lieutenant Colonel should be here soon."

Suddenly, Ed's cocky smile was immediately replaced with a shocked, and pained look.

He was back far. _Really_ far. So far that the Lieutenant Colonel was still...

He wasn't sure whether or not he should be sad, reminded of the death of a good friend, or joyful that he would be able to see that good friend again.

"H-Hughes..."

"Uh... Yes. Hughes. Lieutenant Colonel Hughes..." Al was worried for his brother. He was acting awfully strange.

"Ed? Are you alright? Is there something bothering you?"

Edward turned his head to reveal the pained expression on his face. "Hughes... is coming here..."

"Yeah... he and the Major are coming to ask you about Laboratory 5."

 _Laboratory 5!? I'm that far back!?_

The door opened and Major Armstrong along with the Lieutenant Colonel walked in.

"Hello, Edward." The Major was a towering figure. He almost looked like an alien with his muscular shape. "We've come to hopefully get some questions we've had answered."

* * *

"I don't remember anything that happened after this guy kicked me."

Ed tried as hard as he could to remember what happened at Lab 5 without accidentally going back to when he actually was there.

"Human souls trapped in artificial bodies, used as guards... 'Human sacrifice...' allowing you to live... an individual named Envy..."

This was exactly how Edward remembered the Major replying to the story. It's almost unreal.

"Meanwhile we have Dr. Marcoh creating a stone for use in the Eastern Civil War... The ouroboros tattoo... and a transmutation circle for the philosophers stone... There are too many mysteries for this to be simply an experiment to produce the stone."

"And the laboratory is a dead end because it's been reduced to a pile of rubble."

Ed attempted to suppress his will to latch out and give Hughes the biggest hug attack he's ever had while listening to his voice.

"Hmmm..."

Outside of the room, Sergeant Brosh was listening in on their conversation with 2nd Lieutenant Ross right next to him, fingers in her ears to prevent herself from listening.

"Whatever they're discussing in there sounds really complicated."

"I'm **not** listening- I **don't** want to get involved," replied the 2nd Lieutenant. "I've had enough of these dangerous assignments!"

"Excuse me," began an old voice down the hallway. "But is that the Fullmetal Alchemist's hospital room?"

The 2 officers looked in the direction of the mysterious voice. "Yes, this is the-"

Maria Ross couldn't even finish her sentence before they both immediately freaked out over who the voice belonged to.

* * *

"We might be able to find something if we go through the criminal records at the investigations division."

Ed couldn't believe he never realized how much help Hughes was offering the brothers back then. He let a small smile escape the corner of his lips. "Thanks..."

"Hey, it's no sweat, don't even worry about it! Major Armstrong will see if he can track down anyone who may have assisted Dr. Marcoh with his research."

Suddenly, their conversation was interrupted by a knock at the door.

"I hope I'm not interrupting?" The president of Amestris was standing at the door.

"Fuhrer President King Bradley!" Almost everyone in the room shouted his name at the same time.

"At ease, gentlemen. There's no need to make a fuss."

"Yes, sir..." Everyone made way for the president, except for Ed. Partly because he had nowhere to go.

Mostly out of disgust.

"Mr. President, what brings you here...?"

"What brings me? Why, to visit him, of course! Do you like melons?"

"Uh..." Ed swallowed and tried to put on the best act he could manage. "Thanks."

"I hear you've been doing quite a bit of snooping into military command, Major Armstrong."

"Huh!? That is... I mean..." The Major was sweating bullets. "How did you...?"

"Don't underestimate my information network, Major. And you, Edward Elric..."

Ed looked up at the president's face and tried as hard as he could not to show how badly he wanted to rip that eye patch off and expose who he truly is.

"You're searching for the philosopher's stone, are you not? How much do you know? A great deal depends on your answer..."

Everyone in the room was immediately alarmed. Ed was sure he could hold up that act any longer. Bradley was testing his patience.

"Just kidding! Don't be so uptight!" He let out a loud laugh, surprising everyone in the room. "I know that there has been some suspicious activity going on within the military lately, and I want to do something about it." The Fuhrer noticed the papers lying on the table next to him and picked them up to analyze them. "What have we here?"

"Uh... That's..."

"Hm... It's a list of all the researchers who were involved with the stone. You've done quite a job finding all of these names. But you see, the whereabouts of all of these individuals are currently unknown. They disappeared a few days before the explosion at Laboratory 5. The enemy is always one step ahead of us. And presently, even with my vast information network, I don't know our enemy's motives... or the extent to which they have infiltrated the military."

 _Oh, the irony..._

"Sir," Hughes began. "Are you saying it could be dangerous to continue investigating this matter...?"

"Yup."

The Fuhrer looked up from the papers and focused on the individuals in front of him.

"Lieutenant Colonel Hughes, Major Armstrong, Elric brothers... I have decided that you are all individuals whom I can trust. I am giving you this order for your own safety. I will not allow you to speak of this to anyone or stick your neck in this matter any further! This is truly a case where you cannot tell friend from foe. Trust no one! You must be discreet in your actions and assume the the entire military is the enemy!"

 _How did I not see this sooner? Damn Fuhrer... You just don't want us to find out, do you?_

"However, when the time comes, I will call on you, so make sure that you are prepared."

"Yes, sir!"

Suddenly, voices were heard outside the room. "Mr. President! Has anyone seen President Bradley?!"

"Oh no! My pesky body guards are back! I slipped out earlier without them noticing! Now I must leave!" Bradley waved at the soldiers in the room as he climbed out of the window. "I'm sure we'll meet again. Farewell."

Everyone could only stare in shock as the most important man in the country just climbed out of the window like a child.

The door opened once again to reveal Winry walking in. "Huh? What's wrong with you guys? Even the two people standing outside are acting weird."

Edward let out a sigh, relieved to have Bradley finally gone. "It's nothing."

Winry held out cards. "I bought those train tickets you wanted."

"Oh, thanks."

"Must you rush?" The Major asked. "Your wounds haven't completely healed yet."

"I hate hospitals..."

"Ed, you're such a kid." Winry held out the tickets and examined what was on them.

"Where are you going this time?" The Lieutenant Colonel asked. "Dublith?"

"Where's that?"

"Uh..." Al pulled out a map and laid it on the table. "It's right around here, in the middle of the southern region."

"WHAAA!?"

Winry pointed to a town close to Dublith. "Look! Here, right before Dublith!"

"Rush Valley?" Ed didn't even bother to finish his sentence before he immediately knew what she was about to say.

"Rush Valley, the Automail Engineers' Mecca! I've always wanted to go there! Take me! Take me! Take me! You better take me!"

Ed let out a sigh, immediately knowing that no matter what he'd say, the result would be the same. It doesn't take a time traveler to figure that out.

Well, maybe it does.

"Oh, all right..."

"Yippee! I was planning to go right back to Resembool, but this is worth a change in plans! I'm gonna call Granny!"

Winry skipped out of the room with the most joyful expression on her face.

"She sure is energetic," Al remarked.

"Yup, she would make someone a great wife," Hughes replied. "Not as great as my wife, of course..."

Rather than lashing out, Ed smiled at what Hughes had told him.

 _Yeah..._

* * *

 **Welp, this was long as hell.**

 **Most of this chapter was just me reading through my manga books and copying everything in there and adding occasional remarks. Hopefully next chapter will be a lot more fun to write, considering that's when Ed screws with the timeline.**

* * *

 **Next time:**

 _Don't worry Hughes... I'm coming..._

 _The Fullmetal Pipsqueak!?_

 _He knows too much... But how?_

 _Damn... That was close..._

 _As unscientific as it sounds, I need you to believe. I've seen it happen. I know what happens..._


	2. Lives Are More Important Than Fate

**Yep. Here I am again.**

 **You guys are all probably wondering what took me so long to update... Well... Things have been stacking up lately... and not in a good way. Family issues and school are the most prominent ones.**

 **Don't worry, though! No one died, it's just taken a while for me to get my mind out of the gutter and start writing this again.**

 **I've also got to finish watching Your Lie in April and continue reading Maximum Ride, and with new episodes of The Walking Dead and Once Upon a Time popping up... It's not hard to see why I haven't had much time to get back to this.**

* * *

Edward was running.

He's been running for a while now. His legs screamed for him to stop and breathe, but he just _can't_. Not with what's at stake.

After everyone left the hospital room, Ed was able to stop relying on impulse and just think for a minute. He'd went back in time. Very far back in time. He wasn't considering what was at stake when Armstrong, Al, Bradley, and Hughes were in the room, and he had to put on an act. Why did he have to put on an act? Well, he can't just go up to everyone and say, "Hey guys! I'm from the future!" Who in their right mind is going to believe that?

But that's beside the point. The point is that _Edward went back in time and has no way of returning to the present,_ and that scared him. Thoughts ran through his mind. Dark thoughts. Terrifying thoughts. Being stuck in the past, and possibly having to relive and endless loop, or having to go through the same struggles as before.

 _The same struggles._

That's what got him to where he is now. Running desperately on his own intuition and instinct.

He never paid attention to the scientific theories on Time Travel and things like the Butterfly Effect or Chaos Theory, but he has seen them before. He never got to understand anything about it, considering he never found any interest in it. He's basically unable to concentrate on something if he has no interest in it, but now he's got a whole new reason to revisit that library in Central.

He knew the basics, like if you change one little thing in the past, it branches off into something completely different, but no one ever said the differences had to be _bad..._

If you stop something bad from happening, the changes would be something _good,_ right?

Stopping someone from dying would be good.

It sounds sappy, but keeping someone from dying would keep everyone from the pain it brought with it. No one would have to suffer, and the victim can live their happy life.

Gracia, Mustang, Winry, Elicia, Hawkeye, himself. They'd all be happy. Hughes would just continue to brag about his daughter. It'll be a happy ending for everyone, right?

After all, it's not like some force beyond his control will do everything in its power to keep Hughes dead.

That's crazy.

* * *

"This is just PERFECT!"

A very angry Winry stood by the hospital door. You could practically feel the anger surrounding her like an aura of death and darkness. Her eyes glowed with red, hot enmity. Her hands clenched in fists and shoulders hanging.

All and all, she was pretty pissed.

A terrified and confused Alphonse was standing next to her, peering into the hospital room that made Winry as pissed as she is.

No one was inside.

But that was the reason Winry was so damn incensed. Edward had promised to take her to Rush Valley. It bothered her why he was so willing to take her rather than putting up a fight...

Now she's got her answer.

He was just toying with her, wasn't he? Playing with her emotions to let her down. That damn alchemy otaku! He ruins everything!

"Al, we're leaving." Winry grabbed onto Al's hair and with some magical strength, dragged him along with her.

"W-wait!" Al began to protest. "Where are we even going?"

"Where do you think? If Ed doesn't want to come then fine! He won't!" Winry would never admit it, but she was rather disappointed. She always knew Ed wasn't exactly the most virtuous person, but he was above this. She expected more from him. She didn't know why.

"Huh!? We can't leave without brother!"

"Oh yeah? We're doing it right now."

"Me and brother need to be at Dublith _together!_ "

"Too bad!"

"Winry!"

"If you're so desperate to be with your brother then why don't you just stay too!?"

Silence filled the room. Winry knew she had been overreacting, but she was just so...

Why was she trying to explain herself? She got let down and that's that. Nothing more.

Swaying her hair behind her, she turned on her heel and stormed out of the hospital, leaving Al behind her. If Ed didn't want to come, then so be it!

* * *

"Lieutenant Colonel, you're bleeding!"

Hughes trudged through the office, hand on the wound that the homunculus previously made.

"It's nothing. I'm borrowing the phone."

Hughes grabbed the receiver of the telephone. He was about to call the President's office before a thought flashed through his mind, prompting him to put down the receiver.

"Sorry for interrupting you."

* * *

WHO YOU CALLING TOO SMALL TO ADD A HORIZONTAL LINE

* * *

"Put me through to Roy... Colonel Mustang!"

Ed knew that voice. That was the one he'd been looking for. Lieutenant Colonel Maes Hughes.

He found him.

"This is Lieutenant Colonel Hughes from Central!" Yup. Definitely Hughes. "This is an emergency, so I'm calling from outside!"

He finally got close enough to see Hughes in the telephone booth. The first thing he noticed was Hughes' shoulder bleeding.

"Ah, this is a pain in the ass! Ankle, sugar, oliver, eight, zero, zero!"

What.

Ed was about to call out to Hughes, but he was panting like crazy from running for so long. Especially in his injured state.

The reason he wanted to call out to him? Second Lieutenant Maria Ross was standing right behind him. With a gun.

Hughes was obviously annoyed at the person on the other end of the line. He screamed at them to hurry the fuck up. The military was in danger!

A photo fell out of his jacket as he yelled at the receiver, suddenly understanding Roy's feelings when Hughes used public military lines to brag about his family.

The sound of a gun behind him made him stop in his tracks.

"Can you hang up the phone, Lieutenant Colonel?"

Making his movements slow and non-threatening, he turned his head around to see who the voice belonged to.

He saw 2nd Lieutenant Maria Ross holding a gun at his face. "Now put the phone down."

"Second Lieutenant Ross... No, you aren't... Who are you?"

"Who? I'm 2nd Lieutenant Maria Ross. We met many times at the hospital."

"No, you aren't. 2nd Lieutenant Ross has a birth mark under her left eye!"

Ross - no, - whoever this _thing_ is wore a shocked, but amused face, before it twisted into an evil grin.

 **"Oh? Is that so? I was being careless."**

The thing raised its hand underneath its left eye, and created a birth mark, making it look exactly like Ross.

 **"Is this okay?"**

That was the last straw.

The thing saw something small run in the corner of his eye, tripping Hughes and charging at him to attack. Startled, he pulled the trigger, not really aiming at anything.

Hughes was alive. The boy landed a hit. The telephone receiver had been shot.

What a great day this was turning out to be...

* * *

 **Fucking _finally_ I finished this chapter...**

 **Thanksgiving had me fatter than Gluttony. At least I got to wrap this chapter up.**

 **If everything goes according to my plans, there will be 9 chapters before the story ends. I have a list. Also, the little teaser I added last chapter...**

 **Well... you see how that turned out.**

 **I have another idea. Rather than adding a teaser for the next chapter at the end of every present chapter, how about I add ideas for other stories, and see if that's what people want.**

 **I'm planning on making a short little fluff story about Madoka Magica. (I know, weird show to make fluff about)**

 **I just suddenly got an idea and can't get it out of my head. How many times have you seen Hitomi x Kyoko stuff?**


	3. The Heart she Devoted her Life To

**Hola.**

 **I have to know Spanish, I'm Mexican.**

 **Anyway, this entire chapter is probably gonna be the most boring one out of the others. It's just the introduction to a new character. Literally, that's all it is.**

 **But to understand the main plot of this story, I recommend you don't skip it. If you're reading this while it's being published, you're probably not going to skip it anyway. If you're reading this from the future and this story is already finished... Hi.**

 **Also, I'd like to say that if you enjoy a story and I'm writing more than one, support it. I'm gonna be focusing more on my well liked/known stories more than my unpopular ones. So you can expect more updates on this story rather than Heavenly Host Club Elementary. More support = more updates.**

 **"but wendy u only update like once a month" HEY! QUALITY OR QUANTITY!**

 _ **REVIEW OR I WILL STAB YOU**_

* * *

The first thing that Ed noticed when he woke up was that his head felt like crap.

The room was spinning, he felt tired and weak, and there was an annoying ass beeping sound next to him.

Just great.

He slowly opened his eyes, only to see a white room that reeked of medicine and bleach. He immediately recognized the place he was currently staying at as a hospital. He knew the feeling all too well.

"Brother, you're awake!"

Another thing he knew all too well was that voice.

"Al?"

"Yeah... You okay?"

"Well, for starters my head feels like crap. I'm dizzy, tired, and can't remember a damn thing." He had to be honest. "How did I even end up here?"

Al thought for a moment, before he responded with, "Hughes brought you here. Apparently your nose started bleeding before you passed out right in front of him."

That's right! Hughes!

Ed sat up from his bed, intending on jumping out, before immediately regretting that decision as black dots covered his vision. He placed a hand on his head before laying back down. "Is Hughes okay?"

"Yeah. He got an injury on his shoulder, but it's nothing life threatening."

Relief immediately overtook Ed. He _did_ it.

But something was still nagging him.

"Al... Where's Winry?"

* * *

Winry looked out at the sea of people in Rushvalley. It was packed to the brim with automail.

People _with_ automail. People _making_ automail. People _selling_ automail.

Automail, automail, automail. That's all this

* * *

She immediately forgot about her loneliness when she saw this place. She fit in perfectly.

As she was exploring the place, she noticed a crowd in a small area. They were cheering, yelling, as if they were watching a competition. Well, for all she knew that's what they could be doing.

As she squirmed her way into the crowd, she noticed why they were being so hectic.

There was a large, bulky man with a huge, automail arm. The elbow was resting on the table, with the hand sticking in the air, like how you would position yourself if you were gonna arm wrestle.

"METALLIC ARM WRESTLING CONTEST!"

Oh. That's what it was.

"Limited only to challengers with automail arms! Entry fee is 10000 cens. Take home the pot if you beat the champion!"

A young man with an automail arm walked forward and yelled, "Great! Lemme give it a shot!"

He sat down and placed his arm in the exact same position the other man was. Grasping onto each other hand, preparing for the "showdown."

"Heh heh," the young man started. "I just got a new arm today. Lemme test out it's limits."

"Ready, steady... GO!"

As soon as the "referee" shouted to start, the young man's arm was immediately ripped off of his torso, only leaving a fraction of the automail he once had.

"Is this really a new arm?" The bulky man was holding the arm in his hands, wearing a cocky smile on his face. "Sorry, bub. Lemme get rid of this scrap for ya."

This place really was the Automail Engineer's mecca.

"I wanna try next."

Winry immediately perked up at the sound of a female voice interrupting the crowd's cheers.

A girl walked out from the crowd. She didn't look much older than herself, being about an inch shorter. She had bangs parted to the left side of her face and went down to her cheeks. The rest of her hair was tied up in 2 long pigtails that went down to her waist. Her jet black hair was complimented by her bright, blue eyes. Not as bright as Winry's, but they still shone in the light. She was wearing a red scarf and a beige vest that covered her black tank top. She had short jean shorts, baggy socks, dark blue tennis shoes, and a thick black wristband on her left arm, which was flesh. Her other arm was automail.

The previous winner stared at the girl, confused, before cracking a smile. "Go home, girly. There's no room here for amateurs."

Now, it was the girl's turn to smile. She held out some money from her pocket, and waved it in front of their faces. "Come on, pretty please?"

The man grimaced for a moment, before grinning and taking the money. "This should be entertaining."

* * *

"I'm rich!"

Winry was walking down the road with the girl that previously won the metallic arm wrestling contest. The girl, after hearing that Winry came here all by herself, agreed to show her around.

"You know," Winry started. "I never got your name."

She held out her hand to the girl. "My name is Winry Rockbell."

The girl took her hand with a goofy smile on her face. "Nice to meet you, Winry. My name is Fate."

 _Fate, huh? Strange name..._

"So..." Winry began, awkwardly. "How's your automail?"

Fate looked up into the sky still wearing her goofy grin. "You're an engineer, right?"

"Yes... Why do you need maintenance?"

"Nope!" Fate extended her arm to Winry. "It's not even real."

Oh.

"I see you've got some great building skills, Fate..."

In the middle of her comedic self esteem drop, Winry felt Fate grab her hand and drag her to the middle of the town.

"I'll buy you whatever you want!"

"Oh, it's okay, Fate, really. You don't have to trouble yourself!"

Fate turned around and looked Winry sternly in the eyes.

"We're friends now, whether you like it or not. And friends buy each other things. Because buying things for others make them happy."

Something about that statement make Winry freeze in her tracks. Friends? They barely know each other! Just a few minutes ago she didn't even know the girl's name, how are they suddenly friends?

"Come and pick out what you want, _friend._ "

Snapped out of her trance, Winry felt the corners of her mouth spread across her face.

And so, for the rest of the day, the two friends spent as much as they possibly could.

* * *

"Boy, what a day!"

Winry plopped onto her bed with joy. Finally, some shut eye.

Fate had offered Winry to stay at her house since she had no where else to sleep. Well... Not really offered... More like dragged her.

Looking to her side, she saw a cup sitting on the table next to her.

Winry didn't realize until how just how thirsty she was, so taking a sip of the water she presumed Fate left for her, she allowed herself to fall into a deep sleep.

 _So kind..._

* * *

 **So, so? What did you think?**

 **Does Fate seem like a Mary Sue in this story? Well, that was actually my intention.**

 **There will be a twist later on in the story directly involving Fate, so it just felt necessary to make her introduction seem like she's perfect so the twist is more believable.**

 **Just wait, the 9 people who probably aren't even reading this anymore because I update so inconsistently. Just wait.**


End file.
